


Petir

by takamisa



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Light Angst, Poetry, Psychological Trauma
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 04:49:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13427154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takamisa/pseuds/takamisa
Summary: Kanba menyukai hujan, badai, dan petir.untuk #MariBerpuisi





	Petir

Petir © takamisa

**prompt:** satu, dua, hujan dan tangismu redam

– Nairel Raslain

**.  
**

_I neither own nothing nor gain nothing from this fanfic written by me._

.

.

Soundtrack: I already knew far too much about living out one’s life with the darkness

_—Amazarashi, Ame Otoko_

**.**

* * *

 

Kanba mematikan kompor.

Meraih cerek, ia menuangkan cairan yang masih mengepul itu ke dalam teko. Uap menyembur, berebutan menampar wajah cantiknya. Semburat merah membekas di tulang pipinya yang membayang tinggi. Begitu ia menaruh cerek kembali di atas kompor, telapak tangannya juga terlihat memerah, oh, rupanya ia lupa bahwa logam yang terbakar tentu saja berpeluang melepuhkan kulit.

 

Tapi tidak apa-apa, sebentar lagi waktunya makan malam. Ia tidak mau membuang-buang waktu, dan ia menyeduh minuman favoritnya, teh.

Ibunya menyukai teh hangat dengan lima balok gula. Maka Kanba merentangkan tangannya, mengambil toples plastik dengan tutup berwarna biru tua. Menata kubus mungil sejumlah jari tangan di cangkir kaca, Kanba berjalan menuju meja. Di hadapan kursi kayu yang sandarannya tertutup rajutan yang baru tuntas setengah, lelaki berambut merah itu meletakkan tatakan yang kesemuanya kaca.

Ayahnya, sebaliknya, lebih menyukai teh pahit dingin. Tetapi Kanba lupa menyiapkan es, ia baru saja akan mampir ke toko usai menemui kliennya saat gerimis turun. Lebih bergidik membayangkan meja makan kosong, Kanba menerabas hujan. Berlekas menuju rumah bercat hijau di ujung jalan.

Mikan tidak suka teh. Gadis yang lahir terpaut separuh umur Kanba itu tak pernah melirik minuman lain selain segelas besar jus jeruk dan air putih. Biasanya, ibunya melarang Mikan minum banyak-banyak karena akan membuatnya kenyang sebelum sempat membaui nasi, namun malam ini biarlah. Lukisan anak itu mendapatkan juara satu di kompetisi, Kanba ingin memberinya sedikit hadiah.

 

Di luar jendela, hujan turun semakin deras.

Kanba menyalakan lampu, dan menarik kerai.

* * *

 

Dua anak nakal

Bergemul di balik kelambu, berbuat nakal

Si nakal yang ganteng merengkuh, menatap dengan mata yang teduh

Si nakal yang cantik membelai, membuai si jabang bayi, duhai

Mari mengurai kisah si nakal yang kekal

 

* * *

 

 Petir menyambar.

Kanba menekuk lutut, menyandarkan dahinya pada kaca jendela. Ayahnya akan terlambat pulang, badai mengamuk, membahayakan lintas kereta. Ibunya menelepon dari rumah sakit, mengatakan ia dan Mikan akan berteduh sejenak, menunggu hujan reda.

Sisi baiknya, Kanba suka hujan. Hujan deras dengan gelegar petir membahana, kalau perlu malah jangan berhenti.

Akar kilat pecah, mengecup entah apa atau siapa di permukaan tanah. Sayang sekali tidak jatuh di atap rumah.

Menghela napas, Kanba meletakkan _smartphone_ -nya, mengabaikan lima panggilan tidak terjawab dari kliennya. Ia menjerang segelas teh lagi untuknya.

Padahal empat piring sudah siap tersaji, keluarganya pulang lama sekali.

* * *

 

Satu, dimana?

Dua, hilang

Tiga, aha, masih ada

Empat, habis dimakan.

 

* * *

 

Lama sekali, keluh Kanba. Jarum jam yang lebih pendek sudah bergeser ke kiri.

Kanba tidak suka menganggur.

Maka ia meraih buku yang dipinjamkan salah satu pelanggannya, berusaha berkonsentrasi membaca barisan tulisan kecil-kecil tanpa membuat sakit matanya. Tapi, dibanding menganggur, Kanba lebih tidak suka membaca.

Maka ia melempar buku itu, tadinya berharap akan mendarat mulus di meja, namun justru membentur sudut meja, dan terjatuh ke ranjang. Beberapa halamannya terbuka membentang. Kanba hendak memungutnya, mengembalikan ke tempatnya semula, namun urung.

Ia terlanjur terbahak.

Boleh juga, buku si bajingan yang melulu membahas ranjang, teronggok pasrah di atas ranjang.

Tapi tidak, tidak, tidak.

Buku itu jatuh di atas tempat tidur adiknya. Adiknya, Mikan tersayang, Mikan yang dulu hanya satu-satunya, Mikan yang dulu menggemaskan, yang dulu cantik, yang dulu takut pada salakan petir.

Kanba ngilu membayangkan apa yang bakal dilakukan ayahnya bila ia sampai ketahuan tanpa sengaja mencemari adiknya.

* * *

  

Aha, yang ketiga, yang paling nakal

Rapuh, hancur, luluh lantak padahal hanya sekali ditinggal

 

* * *

 

Melewati ruangan ayah dan ibunya, Kanba tak sengaja menatap bayangannya yang terpantul di kaca.

Di balik kaos putih tipis yang dikenakannya, ada siluet berwarna ungu membayang.

Kanba tersentak, buru-buru berlari menuju kamarnya.

Ia tak punya waktu melepaskan kaosnya, maka ia merobeknya.

Sekalian dengan pakaian dalam perempuan yang masih menempel di kulitnya.

* * *

 

Yang ketiga, yang paling nakal

Yang detaknya paling kekal

 

* * *

 

Satoshi.

Satoshi, Satoshi, Sa—ah—toshi.

Kliennya yang paling setia, yang punya segudang fantasi demi memanjakannya, yang paling lembut memperlakukannya. Satu-satunya yang tidak protes ketika Kanba menaikkan harga sewa seenaknya.

Satoshi yang sorot matanya menyenangkan, yang selalu butuh teman untuk mendengar keluhan, yang tidak pernah kehabisan stok obrolan.

Kanba menyukainya.

Satoshi, ah—

Satoshi.

_Satoshi—_

 

Lelaki mesum itu, ada yang salah dengan otaknya, dari dulu Kanba sudah tahu, dan ia baru saja membuktikannya.

Wajahnya yang sudah cantik, katanya masih kurang dipoles.

Rambut panjangnya yang indah terawat, katanya masih kurang dihias.

Tubuhnya, kulit putihnya yang menggoda, katanya masih kurang diurus.

Keparat.

Sama saja bajingan itu mengatai ada yang berwajah lebih cantik dari ibunya, ada yang memiliki rambut lebih sempurna dibanding adiknya, dan di luar sana ada lelaki yang punya tubuh lebih menggairahkan dibanding ayahnya.

Kanba menggosok tubuhnya dengan busa sabun, kuat-kuat. Ada warna merah yang mengalir saat ia mengguyur sisa sabun. Aroma aneh yang bercampur dengan sabun membuat rahangnya mengertak, dan ia meraih botol berwarna putih itu. Dituangnya seluruh isinya, cairan sabun kental berwarna putih yang menguarkan aroma lembut khas musim dingin, ke dalam bak _ofuro_ , dan sebelum warna kilat sempat memenuhi jendela, tubuh Kanba lenyap ditelan air.

 

Tapi Kanba adalah favorit Satoshi, siapa yang tidak tahu?

 

Kanba menyukai Satoshi.

 

 

Mikan mencintai Satoshi.

 

Tidak apa-apa, asalkan Mikan bahagia. Mikan mirip dengan Kanba, Satoshi akan belajar berpikir normal begitu mencoba mencintai Mikan. Tidak masalah sekalipun usia mereka terpaut lebih dari jumlah jari tangan, bila itu yang diingankan Mikan. Kanba akan mengikat hidup Satoshi pada kedua tumit Mikan bila diperlukan.

 

Ah, tapi Satoshi telah terang-terangan mencela dirinya.

Menghina keluarga kecil Kanba yang hanya satu-satunya.

Mikan tak boleh mencintai lelaki yang otaknya tak menempel di tempurung kepala.

 

Mikan mencintai Satoshi.

 

Kanba menyayangi Mikan.

 

Satoshi menyukai Kanba.

 

Tentu saja harus ada yang dipangkas untuk menyederhanakan urusan.

* * *

  

Yang ketiga, yang kebingungan saat si cantik pamit pergi

Yang ketiga, yang tersulut amarahnya saat si ganteng hilang

Yang ketiga, yang memakan habis si nakal yang keempat

Yang ketiga, si nakal yang kehilangan akal.

 

* * *

Kanba baru saja selesai mengeringkan rambut ketika petir jatuh, dekat, dekat sekali sampai dentum suaranya menggedor dadanya, dekat sekali sampai seketika itu juga listrik padam. Ia hapal mati denah rumah sempit ini, maka ia mampu meraih gelas tehnya, dan berjalan menuju ceruk jendela, tanpa perlu meraba-raba.

_Lama sekali_ , pikirnya.

 

Tapi tidak apa-apa, hujan deras dengan badai guntur seperti ini adalah cuaca favoritnya.

 

Tiba-tiba, bel berdering, membuyarkan lamunannya.

Mikan, dengan tas ransel merahnya yang baru, masuk ke dalam rumah setengah berlari. “Lihat, kakak!” tawanya yang riang pecah sebelum ia sempat bercerita tentang pengalamannya maju ke podium, menerima piala emas.

Ibunya datang menyusul, menyalakan lampu. “Aduh, kenapa Kanba gelap-gelapan begini?” Tangannya yang mungil menenteng plastik yang menggelembung, penuh berisikan jeruk untuk dibuat puding. “Mikan, lepas dulu jaketnya,” suaranya yang lembut dan jernih kembali terdengar.

“Hujannya deras banget!” ayahnya, dengan berpayung tas kantornya, datang paling akhir, menenteng jasnya yang basah. Rambut merahnya yang dipotong pendek awal musim semi ini menempel lepek pada dahinya.

“Ayah, jangan masuk rumah basah-basah begitu, dong. Mikan, tolong ambilkan handuk untuk ayah, ya.”

Adiknya tergopoh-gopoh membawakan handuk, sama sekali tak sadar bahwa ia belum berganti rok, air hujan yang membasahi ujung rok birunya terciprat kemana-mana.

 

Kanba tertawa—

 

Petir berdentam, kilatnya jatuh _sangat_ dekat hingga Kanba memejamkan mata.

 

 

Begitu ia membuka matanya, ruang makan gelap gulita. Empat piring yang digosok sampai berkilat itu masih kosong, masing-masing, kecuali satu yang paling dekat dengan Kanba, diletakkan berdempetan dengan gelas berisikan teh dan jus jeruk.

 

Balok gula dalam cangkir kaca sudah meleleh, Kanba baru sadar. Ia bangkit, meletakkan gelasnya di ujung meja, dan meraih toples dengan tutup biru tua.

 

 

Ibunya suka teh manis hangat, dengan enam balok gula.

 

Bukan! Bukan enam, ibunya bukan wanita yang berlebihan.

 

Empat, ya, empat cukup. Sesuai dengan jumlah anggota keluarga kecil mereka.

 

 

Kanba memasukkan sebutir.

 

_GLAR. GLAR._ Badai masih dahsyat mengamuk.

Dengan membawa termos berisikan teh yang tadi diseduhnya, Kanba melangkahkan kakinya pada ceruk jendela. Dipindahkannya isi termos mungil itu ke dalam gelasnya, dan ia menyesapnya. Mulutnya langsung dipenuhi oleh rasa pekat daun.

Kanba mengernyit. Ia menuang isi gelasnya ke dalam lubang wastafel. Sedari dulu, ia tidak pernah mengerti kenapa ayah dan ibunya menyukai minuman aneh bernama teh. Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan segarnya jus jeruk dingin.

Ah, ya, tentu saja hujan masih belum reda. Masih berbahaya bagi kereta untuk beroperasi, masih terlalu deras untuk diterabas. Orangtua dan adiknya tentu masih terjebak hujan di luar sana. Tentu saja Kanba akan jadi anak baik, menjaga rumah sambil menunggu kedatangan keluarganya. Tidak apa-apa, dengan badai selebat ini, hingga rasa-rasanya mampu meredam segala suara, wajar bila belum ada yang bisa pulang. Duduk dengan menumpukan dagunya pada lutut, Kanba bersenandung.

 

Cuacanya cerah sekali.

 

 

Petir, sekali lagi, tanpa ampun menggelegar.

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Buat Kenken yang katanya kesulitan meraba karakternya Kanba:maknya aja kesulitan /yha


End file.
